The instant invention relates generally to hand trucks, and more particularly, to a powered heavy-duty hand truck.
Numerous carts have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to transport packages and the like from place to place. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,924 of Alber, 3,907,138 of Rhodes, and 3,734,518 of Sawmiller et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.